Freakin' Finally
by thechocolatecakeoftobias
Summary: Scira doing the you-know-what. Period. Title says it all. Has a little humor too, I guess.


As soon as Kira slammed the door shut, she couldn't help bursting out in laughter. "I have to say –", Kira let out between laughs, "-I was pretty impressed."

Scott flopped face down on her bed, muttering a mix of groans and a few choice swear words. "I can't believe I – ugh!"

As soon as Kira calmed down – maybe 10 minutes tops – she crept toward him slowly, moving him to sit down on the side of her bed. As soon as he sat just where she wanted him to be, she kneeled down in front of him.

Kira gazed into his eyes and tried to look as sympathetic as possible, but she couldn't help but smirk a tiny little bit. "Scott…. Did you watch the video I sent you?"

Scott groaned in response, covering his face with his hands. "Damn, Kira, I did! I swear, I really did! About a hundred times! I practiced picking up sushi for a whole night!"

Kira stifled another laugh, shaking her head. "You know what? Forget it. It's not like you killed my mom when you spilled the _soy sauce_ all over her."

Scott wasn't convinced, still in his hiding position. "But did you see her face?", Scott muttered between his hands. "She looked _pissed_! I don't want to piss a 900-year old kitsune who also happens to be my girlfriend's mother!"

At this point, Scott looked too adorable, she could barely take him seriously. "Scott, you should've seen her smile when you were able to pick up the sushi without my help. She was beaming!"

Scott took his hands off his face, settling with a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, she did smile. Until I knocked down the soy sauce straight into her blouse. Nice. Looks like I'm never going to be invited to a dinner ever again."

"Come on, it's a thank-you-for-saving-my-child-from-clingy-desert-people dinner. She'd take a spoiled shirt any day over a half-naked desert woman as a daughter. She can't thank you enough."

Kira reached for his face and gave him a proper kiss for good measure. "I can't thank you enough."

Scott was doing his melty-chocolatey eyes on her again, and before she knew it, she was tucked right into his body and his arms were wound tight to her waist. "I've missed you."

Kira smiled as she returned the hug, grateful for Scott's simple gestures. She _loved_ it when he kissed her until she was breathless, but having a hug like this was her absolute favorite thing about him. "I've missed you, too."

Scott looked down to her face and cradled it with his hands. He kissed her forehead lightly. "I've missed doing this."

Kira laughed quietly. "Really?"

"Uhuh. And this too," he said, kissing her nose just as gently.

"But this has got to be my personal favorite," he whispered, finally landing on her sweet lips.

Kira sighed in contentment as she deepened the kiss, missing his lips just as much. She missed grabbing on to his hair and feeling his hands on her face. Where his lips were wild and frantic on hers, his hands were smooth and gentle on her cheeks.

The next few minutes were a blur; Scott had stripped down to his boxers, all while he was kissing her neck ever so lightly, as if not to hurt her. Kira meanwhile, was still fully clothed, still enamored with the sensations that Scott was giving her.

Kira had opened her eyes to see Scott staring right into her eyes, a hint of a smile on his mouth. "Kira, I think, uhm-", he gave up speaking, a blush forming in his cheeks. He resorted to lifting up his fingers and touching Kira's tank top.

Oh. _Oh._

Now it was Kira's turn to blush, only that it was ten times worse than Scott's. _Right, Kira. You take off your clothes._ Kira mentally face-palmed, hoping that Scott won't burst into laughter like what she did a few minutes ago. She bit her cheek as she slipped off her tank, hyper-aware of Scott's eyes roaming lazily on her body. She then kicked off her shorts in one stroke, and for the first time ever, she was naked in front of a guy.

Well, not _really_ naked, but you get the point.

Kira's eyes were still closed as he felt Scott's hands touch her waist, drawing circles on her skin. She bit her lip, trying to hold in the weird feeling coming from her core. Suddenly, she felt his hands move to her back, and in a flash, her bra was undone. Kira slipped it out slowly, her body starting to shake. Scott didn't have to touch her to feel her anxiety.

"Kira?" His voice was so close to hers, she couldn't help but open her eyes. Scott was gazing at her worriedly, his eyes brimming with concern. "Are you, okay?"

Kira nodded her head immediately. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

Scott frowned, unconvinced. "Kira, if you don't want to-"

"I want to." She cut him off. "I want this."

Scott nodded slightly. He could probably still smell how nervous she was, but he didn't push it. "Just – just tell me. Tell me when it hurts, okay?"

If she wasn't trembling at that point, she would've sighed. She loved that he didn't need to ask her if it was her first time. She was positive that he could feel it – she was shaking like a leaf – but he didn't bother getting it out of her.

Kira nodded. "I will."

With that, he kissed her again, hoping to ease down her anxiety. He kissed her long and hard, spending minutes in making her comfortable again. When he felt her heartbeat slow down, he gently moved her hand from her waist to her breast, kneading it slowly.

Kira was startled with his touch, but upon letting the feeling resonate within her, she could feel the pleasure replace the awkward touch. Before she knew it, she was moaning, feeling an intensity building up inside her even more.

Scott's eyes never left Kira's face; he took in the way her eyes were closed, the way she bit his lip so intensely. When she started moaning, Scott kissed her again, so mesmerized at how beautiful she looked at that moment.

When Kira felt his finger at her entrance, she was about to explode then and there. She could feel Scott hesitate at first, but as her moans got louder and louder, he started pumping in and out in quick movements. Just when he pushed a rather forceful one, Kira felt her core burst into a feeling she couldn't describe – except that it was so damn amazing – and she saw white light and a hazy Scott on top of her, absorbing all that she looked like.

"Ahh!" Kira screamed. At that point, Scott didn't know he could get any harder. "Kira, I need – "

He stripped of his boxers swiftly and grabbed the condom that he kept, but Kira wasn't helping with that. He was nibbling at his ear, which was of course, his greatest weakness. He growled. "Kira Yukimura, you are going to be the death of me."

Kira managed a giggle just before Scott flipped her over and trapped her using his arms. He slipped her panties out, still gently, as not to startle her. He leaned down slightly and peppered kisses on her neck, calming her down. "If it feels uncomfortable, I'll stop." He whispered.

At this point, Kira concluded that he has the best boyfriend in the whole universe. She nodded, and within seconds, she felt him sink down at her entrance.

Kira couldn't hide the discomfort she was feeling as Scott sank deeper into her. When she felt tears prickle in her eyes, she felt Scott's strong fingers wipe them away. "D-do you want me to go slower?"

"No, I'm fine. " she whispered. She opened her eyes to see Scott looking at her worriedly, but he nodded.

It took a few moments for the pain to ease away, but right when it did, the feeling was absolutely amazing. She started moaning at each thrust, savoring the sensation of Scott inside her. When she got used to the pressure, she started meeting him halfway – which caused him to growl.

"Kira – I can't explain. Y-you," Scott could barely utter his words. "You're amazing," he managed to groan out.

"Scott, I-"

"Say it again," he ordered, feeling woozy at the sound of her voice saying his name.

"Scott." Kira whispered again. "I love you."

It didn't take long for their climax to come crashing down, with their moans and screams being drowned by each other's kisses. It was hot and sensual and completely amazing, neither of them bothered talking after a while. After Scott cleaned up the sheets, he settled back on the bed, placing a hand on Kira's stomach and pulling her gently towards his chest, just like how they used to sleep before.

Scott placed his hand gently on her abdomen, slowly seeping away the soreness that had started to build up. Kira sighed in response, turning around to face Scott and snuggle deeper into his chest. "Why do you always know what to do even when I don't tell you?"

Scott smiled. "I can read your mind, you know. Werewolves are actually psychic."

Kira laughed despite the soreness, no doubt remembering their little inside joke the first time she went to his house. "Yeah, right. If you really could, would you tell me what I'm thinking right now?"

As he drank in how she looked, he smirked. "I love you, too."

Kira rolled her eyes. "I was actually thinking of 'Scott McCall is an idiot', but that works too."

 **If you guys like this, please review! Tell me if you want me to make oneshots or other stuff. Check out my other Scira fic – Daddy Duties – if you are as obsessed with domestic Scira as I am!**


End file.
